Innocent Sorrow
by Zak Noble
Summary: This is the story of my own Avenger. When the lights go out and all the children are tucked in, the Shadows come out to play. Rin Komuro is one of many of these Shadows but her purpose is far greater. Rin is a Shadow Master, a being created to protect the living from the hungry souless ghouls. Far more interesting to read than summarize! First fanfic!
1. Prologue

The Shadow Master Series

Prologue: Pulse

Within the heat of

war and darkness,

Innocence is lost.

Bonds and Promises

will be broken;

Often to protect that

Innocence.

Though, it causes more

Pain than Joy.

~Paradise~

You welcomed darkness as if it were an old friend. Your body, now lifeless, felt calm and relaxed as your soul lifted from it to another place. Maybe even another time.

"Finally," you thought as you saw a faint light a head of you. You lift your ghostly hand to shield your eyes from the bright light emanating from the After Life sun; _your_ After Life sun to be exact. You knew the landscape before you better than anything you've ever known because it was yours. This place was _your_ After Life.

You stood atop a glittering, clear body of water, (bigger than a lake, but it couldn't be an ocean), that was so alive you could feel it pulsing beneath your feet. Though you were only a soul, your senses were as accute as they were when you were alive. You breathed in a large amout of the fresh, cool air; smelling just a hint of the sweet scent of cherry blossoms from the sakura trees growing straight out of the water. They were a beautiful sight to behold with their long, curled branches and soft petals as they fell graciously from the trees to the water. Yes indeed, your After Life was traquile and yet... there was still an uncertainty in it.

There was a small house up ahead, right in the middle of the lake, that you automatically recognized. Your eyes grew wide with fear at what had happened in that house. It still had it's busted windows and angry holes in your death like it did when you were living. As you gazed at it in silent horror, you didn't realize you were taking cautious steps back; not wanting to get any closer.

"No," you muttered, hands shaking as you brought them up to grip your head in disbelief, "no more. I don't want to go back."

You knew that there was no changing the will of Destiny. No arguement with such a being would work. No excuse, no deal, no other reason could change your fate and you knew it; but you still remained stubborn. You didn't want to go back to the living world...not after what just happened. Your family had just been slaughtered; you along with them! Your innocent, hardworking family who did nothing wrong to anyone and were honest people. You turned and ran as fast as you could from the house, the sun, everything that you knew would only hurt you even more. Unfortunately, you didn't get very far when something from below the water's surface reached out and grabbed your ankles. Letting out a fearful yelp, you tried lifting your legs higher while shaking off the grip. It was hopeless. You were being pulled under the water, back to life, back to the Living World, back to your horror...

You heard Destiny calling your name, telling you that your time was not yet done; you still had work to do. Furios with Destiny's calls, you cried out, "I am no hero! Just leave me to die in peace! Let me go!"

Your attempts at persuading Destiny and releasing yourself were futile but you still persisted. Destiny would never let you go, not after three-hundred years of being The Shadow Master. Since the dawn of time, Destiny had known about you and your place in this world among all other creatures. The reason why you were brought back to life, (the few times you died), was still unknown to you but it must be extremely important if Destiny had to shape and create a being like you... a Shadow Master.

Your soul was now chest deep beneath the water but you kept yelling and pleading for Destiny to have mercy on you. Deeper and deeper you were pulled until you could yell no more and you began to feel the cold chill of life. You felt your soul begin to reattach to your corpse; your senses opened up. You felt your lungs moving and a stream of burning air fill your nostrils. Your body was cold and hungry.

"This one's still alive!" you heard a panicked voice yell, though it sounded very distant. You tried to move your body only to realize that you couldn't. Worst even, you couldn't remember what happened to you. Why couldn't you move? Why won't your eyes open? You felt scared until you heard the voice again, this time louder.

"Hurry, I think she's still breathing!" their accent was really thick but you could tell it was a male. For some strange reason, as soon as a warm hand touched you, your eyes snapped open. You let out a terrified wail and all you saw was red...


	2. Hell's Butterfly

Chapter 1: Hell's Butterfly

Odette:

I heard it again. It was faint but…I heard it. Just like the one I heard this morning. A scream…a long, sorrowful one. The one I heard this morning had been far louder but it still gave me the same horrible feeling; paranoia. The scream was like nothing I had ever heard before. It was a high pitched, keening noise, (like a dog whistle), but unlike a whistle it sounded as though an actual human was making the noise. It made my flesh crawl and goosebumps began to form all over my body. My hands started to tremble and my mouth went dry. _'What the heck is going on with me?' _I thought. I couldn't freak out right now, not in Ms. James' extremely strict classroom. But I knew I had to go. Something didn't feel right and I didn't intend to stay put. Hand shaking, I raise my arm up in the air and wait until the teacher sees me.

"Yes, Miss Novak?" she asked me. Her beady little eyes locked onto my trembling hand, her brows knitting together tightly. The way she stared at me, you'd think I'd grown three heads. I knew I looked awful; I felt awful. That scream…that horrible sound…

"May I please be excused? I'm not feeling so great." Being an A+ student really had it's advantages at times like this. Most of the time my English teacher will stare you down to ashes if you asked her for anything. Ms. James doesn't hesitate when she says, "Go ahead. You look a little pale."

'_Gee, thanks. You sure know how to boost my self-confidence.' _I thought, irritated. I pick my bag up off the floor next to me and shoot straight out the door. I absolutely hated this feeling of…uncertainty. It felt as though I was no longer in control of myself; my body was an obvious sign of that. I was practically shaking while I speed walked to the academy's back exit. I knew no one would make a big deal about _me_ being outside in the gardens. I needed the solitude right now…my mind needed it.

The cool air was a relief but it held an ominous presence within it. The normally clear blue Carolina sky was now dark and gray; almost like a brooding storm was going to happen. I didn't doubt it at all. I tuck one of my long, stray black curls back behind my ear as I tore my eyes away from the angry clouds and numbly walked along the path leading into the rose gardens of Bridge Private Academy. This was the only place I truly felt at ease besides my home.

The garden was a sight to behold, big and beautiful and …sad? I didn't expect the bright red roses to look so upset, so deadly but in a way I wasn't surprised. This feeling of being stalked and that scream…

"_Hello, little girl." _

I jumped so violently at the voice, I tripped over one of the bushes. I fell hard but tried to recover, looking for the person responsible for that remark. No one. There was nothing around me except the large green hedges of the garden. No one was in sight.

"Who's there?" I said quietly at first. My eyes were wide with fear, adrenaline running through my body making it taught and ready for anything. I know it seems like I'm helpless but I've been in these types of situations before. Sometimes I see things that other people can't see. Big, sinister ghosts that haunt the living every day. It seems far fetched but ever since I was little I've had this ability to _see _these shadows. Some times when I see them, they all begin to draw towards me…which in turn makes me sick…

Gathering up enough courage, I stand strongly and ask, "Who's there? I can feel you. Whatever you are…"

Before I could even finish my thought, I was knocked onto my back; wind taken right out of me. My mind rushed as I tried to pick myself up but I was smacked right back down. There was a heavy pressure all over my body, like I was being squished by a giant hand. Unfortunately, that's exactly what it was.

"_Aaww, little fleshy girl is helpless,"_ the giant shadow hissed. I stare in horror at the ten foot black and white beast holding me down. It's body was completely black and smooth with a smoke-like texture but it's head…

"_Little fleshy never seen a Shadow before. Don't worry, Acidwire make sure little girl is comfortable…in my stomach,"_ it cackled evilly before lifting me up to face it's giant pure, white bone mask. I had seen these creatures before but this one's mask was different. The bone mask looked as though it had been morphed between the skull of a serpent and the skull of a human being; though this creature was no longer near human. There were two giant, oval shaped holes where a pair of leering yellow eyes sat snug and glaring. The Shadow's mouth was a collection of painfully sharp teeth, curled into a feral and hungry smile.

I realized only a little too late that those were the teeth that would put me to death early if I didn't do anything. The Shadow's hand gave me an enthusiastic squeeze then brought me to it's open maw. I tried to move, to scream, to do anything to get out of this creature's grip but it was too strong. My heart pounded against my rib cage erratically as the Shadow brought me closer and closer to my eminent death. I tried not to look at it's disgusting, black tongue and the globs of saliva dropping from it's maw.

"H-help! Some…one…please-" was my only thought before there was a flash of bright, blue light and I was falling…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin:

"_Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Spell 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" _

Once the incantation was said, the blue Angel Flames left your palm and engulfed the evil creature in the gardens. You took care of how the flames only touched the Shadow and avoided the young girl it was holding. Jumping down from the school building, you made your way straight to the giant flaming ball. You didn't worry too much about causing any disturbances or catching any unwanted attention. If a human were to walk by right now, they wouldn't see a thing; they'd just feel a slight breeze.

"Stop!" You commanded and the flames ceased. No sign of a fire lingered. The girl lay unconscious on the ground near a pile of ashes; the now destroyed Shadow. You swiftly check her over, making sure she was still breathing…and that her soul was still attached to her body. You gently turn her onto her back and gasp at her face. She was quite the beauty. Peach colored skin and rose petal lips were the first thing you noticed, followed by long, wavy black hair. In the terrible gray darkness around you both, she was a beautif-

"Hmm…," you look down to meet a pair of light brown eyes. You blinked awkwardly before placing your hand over the girl's eyes. You doubt she could see you, a Shadow Master, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Without a word, you focused your spiritual energy into your hand and there was a quick flash of light.

"Gah! Geez, what the heck are you doing to me?" she cried out, trying to reach out and slap you. Surprised, you jumped back and stood gazing at her. Could she-

"Wait! Don't you dare run," she growled. She was rubbing at her eyes furiously while she tried to stand. After stumbling a bit, she glared at you.

You silently stared back. You observed her curiously; you've never seen a human up close, let alone one that could see you. Throughout your years of experience as a Shadow Master, you have always regarded the humans as delicate creatures that had to be protected from the Shadow Monsters of this world and the ones beyond. This was truly a phenomenal meeting in your eyes.

"Well?" the girl asked in an expectant tone. You tilted your head to one side, not quite understanding what it is she wants of you. You knew you should probably leave her now and make her forget about what just happened but…

"Well, what?" you say quietly. Keeping your face straight and impassive you waited for her to elaborate.

"Like you don't know. That…_thing_ just attacked me! And _you_ just killed it like it was nothing," she explained, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked scared…and lost…

'_Quite beautiful, as well…'_

You shook that thought out of your head and said, "The explanation is no longer needed. I destroyed the Shadow, you are safe, and you can stay safe if you leave now."

Her face showed an expression of such rage and confusion that you could truly sympathize with her…but not now. She needed to leave before her spiritual energy attracts anymore unwanted guests.

"You really think I'm just gonna forget all of what just happened? Well, you've got anoth-"

You tackled her to the ground as the Shadow pounced. She let out a yelp as you cover her with your body. Your eyes narrow on the large, jackal-shaped Shadow that was hunched over before you.

'_Damn! Thought there was only one…'_


End file.
